


Make Me

by allislaughter



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Unexpected Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: It's another away mission gone awry, and yet again Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy is about to sacrifice himself to save the other. The Captain is doing his best to extract McCoy and Spock, but in light of the clock ticking down and the decision that's to be made, unless there's a miraculous recovery then one of the two of them may have to save the other by staying behind, and McCoy is all too determined to volunteer and let Spock escape.Spock is all too determined not to let him.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt provided by spones-in-my-bones on tumblr!

It's another away mission gone awry, and yet again Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy is about to sacrifice himself to save the other. The Captain is doing his best to extract McCoy and Spock, but in light of the clock ticking down and the decision that's to be made, unless there's a miraculous recovery then one of the two of them may have to save the other by staying behind, and McCoy is all too determined to volunteer and let Spock escape.

Spock is all too determined not to let him.

"It's illogical to do this," Spock tries to argue. "I estimate the Captain will be able to extract us in time."

"You don't know that," McCoy correctly asserts. "I saw the readings too. We have no clue if the Captain will be here in time. At least this way we can guarantee that one of us survives."

Emotive, naturally, but not wrong. But at the same time, an option Spock refuses to let McCoy take. "Then let me stay while you leave. I have a higher chance of surviving long enough to be extracted after your safety is ensured."

"Like hell I'm going to make you have to do that, Spock!"

Ah. It's a matter of worry. "Doctor. Employ one of your superstitions and have hope that it all will be fine. Escape and leave me here in your stead. _ All will be fine_."

"Spock, _ no_. You're more useful out there than you are in here. We're running out of time, so just _ leave me _ and save yourself."

"Doctor. _ You _ will be the one to leave and _ I _ will stay behind. Now, _ go_."

"Make me."

The dare is childish enough to catch Spock off-guard, and it's childish enough that the sheer audacity and illogic of it can only elicit a similar response despite all Spock would have preferred to hold it back. He grabs McCoy by the hand. He leans forward and kisses the doctor's lips. And he then pulls back, lets go, composure regained as if he hadn't done anything of the sort. "Doctor. Leave."

McCoy stands still, stunned and wasting precious seconds not leaving. And, naturally, he continues to Not Leave in the resulting outburst. "Now hold on! You can't do that and expect me to leave you behind after!"

"Do what, Doctor?" he dares, just as childishly as McCoy.

"Do what?! You _ kissed _me! Of all the illogical things!"

"Doctor, we are running out of time."

McCoy continues his tirade. "Of all the times to do it, too? And you don't even have the decency to do it right!"

There's a sudden pause between them. A silence only filled in by the air circulating around.

"Doctor?" Spock asks, oddly quiet for his usual confidence.

"Spock," McCoy says, just as oddly quiet.

They look at each other. Step closer. Lean in...

The wall next to them collapses suddenly, from something knocking it away, and the Captain stands there with a look of determination and then a look of "Oh..." once he sees them, and he smirks. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Captain," Spock says, pulling back away from McCoy just as McCoy pulls away, saying "Jim."

"I could leave and come back if you want some more time alone—”

"_Jim_," McCoy stresses while Spock utters in logical exasperation "_Captain_."

Kirk laughs heartily and motions for them to follow. "Well, you're safe now. If you want to head out of here, I'm sure you can find some quiet place on the Enterprise to continue whatever you were doing."

"JIM."

Spock holds back a sigh and merely follows after Kirk. McCoy huffs up and jogs after. He nudges into Spock's side and whispers, low enough for Kirk not to hear but for Spock to understand clearly.

"Teasing aside, I'm not letting this go until you and I do it right, got it?"

"Tonight, then?" Spock says. "After our shifts."

"It's a date."


End file.
